Graduation Day
by Deelightful76
Summary: It's graduation day for Flynn and Amy Logan, but first Wyatt wants to lie in bed with Lucy just a little bit longer...


Lucy turned over and leant up to switch off the alarm on her phone. She was about to throw off the covers and get up when a strong arm snaked around her waist and dragged her back under.

"Fifteen more minutes" His voice was deep, gruff and heavy with sleep. He pulled her into him, her bottom pressing against his hips.

"We've got a busy day. We don't want to be late."

He pressed his lips into the nape of her neck and began trailing kisses down her skin. "We won't be late."

"The girls will be up soon, I need to make breakfast."

His fingers slipped under the spaghetti strap of her nightie and slid it off her shoulder as his mouth continued its slow, sensual path. "They're off to college soon. I think they can make their own damn breakfast."

Having found a particularly delectable spot back on her neck he continued his ministrations with his mouth and teeth. She could feel her heat rising as her skin tingled under his lips. His hand scrolled over her breast squeezing lightly before moving over her abdomen and down to her legs. He glided up the silky fabric covering them and pushed his hand between her thighs. Instinctively she opened her hips a little, giving him more access.

"Fine. Fifteen minutes." She felt a smile crack on his lips as she relented. Damn her husband, he was impossible to resist even after almost twenty years.

She rolled over onto her back, her legs parting further under the urging of his insistent hand. She lifted her arm up and back, hooking it round his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. There were flecks of white and grey throughout his hair now and creases gathered at the corner of his eyes, but they still shone a brilliant blue and her heart still skipped a beat when he looked at her the way he was right now. He was even more handsome in his fifties than he'd been when they'd first met.

He quickly returned her kiss capturing her mouth and the moan that escaped it as he dipped a finger inside her. She arched her back and tilted her hips reaching for his touch. His mouth broke away and he smirked as he looked into her whiskey eyes that were slowly being swallowed into blackness. "Morning"

Her eyelids fluttered closed and she moaned again as he added a second finger, the heel of his palm pressed against her creating a delicious friction as his hand eased back and forth. She drew her knees up higher and scrunched her toes into the mattress as the sensation rolled through her. She felt like putty in his hands.

He propped himself up on his elbow so he could watch her come apart. He loved to see her body squirm as she twisted and ground against him, the way she chewed at her lip and then let her mouth fall open, the way she fisted the sheets and knotted her toes, and the way her thighs stiffened and trembled as she surrendered to pleasure. He loved the sounds she made too. Long moans that gave way to short sharp gasps. Her little squeaks as she tried to swallow her cries only freeing them when there was no-one but him around to hear. The way his name fell from her tongue in a hushed whisper just before she came.

"Wyatt" she breathed drawing his lips back to hers as her body quaked and shooting stars fired through her.

Her eyes were shining and black as night when she finally opened them. She needed him now and pushed him onto his back. Rising to her knees she took hold of his wrists and pinned his arms above his head, giving them a press into the pillow so he would keep them there. She firmly dragged her hands over his forearms and biceps, and down his bare chest, feeling every curve of his muscular form. She raked her nails across his tight abdomen and stroked along the sharp cuts along his hips, before reaching for the waistband of his pajama pants and dragging them down taking care to lift them over his straining cock.

He shuffled them all the way off with his feet and kicked them to the floor as she clasped his hard length, climbed a leg over, and straddled his thighs sinking onto him as she did. He groaned as her warm wet heat encircled him.

She leant forward and took hold of his hands, feeding his fingers between her own and gripping them tight. Her breasts brushed against his chest, her hard nipples teasingly rubbing his skin. Slowly and rhythmically she rolled her hips back and forth, grinding against his hips and stomach, keeping him deep within her, using him for her own pleasure.

Her moaning began again in earnest and she pressed even harder into his hands and dug deeper onto him to find release. Her back arched and her head dropped back, her body shaking all over as her orgasm hit, stronger than the first. As she released his arms and her body went limp, Wyatt flipped them over and wrapped her leg round his waist. It only took a few deep thrusts, his body aching with need, before he stiffened as the force of his own climax hit and he spilled into her.

xxxx

Twenty minutes later, sated and showered, Wyatt arrived downstairs to find Amy and Flynn sat expectantly at the breakfast bar, a bottle of maple syrup purposefully placed at the centre of the worktop.

"You know you could make your own breakfast. Or heaven forbid, make it for your mother and me" Wyatt rolled his eyes good naturedly at his children before placing a kiss on each of their heads.

"Good morning Daddy" they said in unison.

"Daddy huh?" He spied the maple syrup, "That's how it is then." Maple syrup and 'Daddy' rather than the 'Dad' they normally used, meant only one thing - they wanted him to make pancakes. Never one to deny his daughters anything he sighed and reached for the skillet. He might be a war veteran, a decorated soldier and a high ranking officer within Homeland Security, but at home his three favourite women had him whipped.

"Well it _is_ our graduation day. I think we deserve a treat" said Amy.

"And you'll miss doing this for us when we're gone" added Flynn.

A lump rose in his throat – he was dreading them leaving. "I think you'll be the ones missing me. Who's going make you pancakes when you're in college?"

"I'm sure there will be plenty of places to get pancakes in Austin, Dad."

Wyatt felt the lump return. Though he hadn't lived in Texas for years and his childhood hadn't been exactly storybook (unless you counted the Brothers Grimm) he held affection for his home state, and it had filled him with pride when the girls had applied to UT. Amy had been excited about their Architectural programmes, and Flynn – well Flynn had been obsessed with cowboys from the day she discovered where Wyatt hailed from.

He had just flipped the last of Flynn's blueberry pancakes onto her stack and was making a start on Lucy's chocolate chip version when she entered the kitchen. She couldn't resist giving him a pat on the bottom and a lingering kiss.

"Gross" declared Amy through a mouthful of banana pancake, while Flynn gestured to her mouth with two fingers and made a gagging sound.

"Oh hush" admonished Lucy, stepping around the island to kiss their cheeks. "You should be happy you have parents that love each other as much as we do."

"Doesn't mean we need to see it" grumbled Flynn, "Can't you do that in your own room?"

"We do" Lucy teased, winking at a smirking Wyatt to the sound of a chorus of 'ewww's. "Oh come on. It's not like the pair of you aren't up to things. I've noticed Atith has had a particularly large grin on his face of late Amy."

"Mom!" Amy went bright pink at the mention of her boyfriend's name. She really didn't need her parents knowing what they got up to.

"Lucy!" Wyatt's face by contrast went pale. Amy and Flynn might be 18 and all grown up but he definitely didn't want to think about them having sex. In his head they were still four years old running about the park and begging him to play bootcamp.

"Flynn, Amy – there's no need to be embarrassed. It's perfectly natural and there is nothing wrong with it as long as you're being careful. And Wyatt, you must remember what it was like to be their age."

"I do, that's the problem."

Lucy chuckled as she held out her plate for him to plop the hot pancake onto, "Thank you sweetheart." She rewarded him with another kiss. They could hear the eyes rolling from across the breakfast bar.

Changing the subject Wyatt asked about the arrangements for the day. "Are we driving down to the school together?"

"Atith's giving me and Flynn a ride. Actually he'll be here in a minute. Everyone in our class is meeting at the Pit Stop for coffee beforehand, and then we've got to get there early to collect our gowns and have our photos taken."

"OK great. That'll give your dad and me time to get a few bits organised for the BBQ this afternoon." She turned to Wyatt who was finally making a start his own breakfast. "I'll give Jiya a ring to see if she and Rufus want us to pick them up. That way they can both have a few drinks later too."

"Good idea. Can you ask them to bring that cooler Rufus bought last week? We can stick it in the trunk and it'll be handy to have more space for the beers."

"Are Nana, Michelle and Uncle Mason coming today?" Amy asked. She was particularly fond of Denise, their defaqto grandmother.

"Mason won't be" Lucy answered, "He's speaking at a conference in New York, but Denise and Michelle are coming."

"Can I invite Emily to the BBQ?"

"Of course darling, we assumed she was coming."

Flynn's girlfriend was sweet, funny and hardworking. She'd been a great influence on Flynn who had a rebellious streak like her father, and they couldn't have been happier when she'd first brought Emily home to meet them. They loved Atith too, but that was different. Rufus and Jiya's son had been part of their family since they'd adopted him from a Cambodian orphanage when he was 5 years old. He and the girls had grown up together, and he and Amy had begun dating when they were 15. Nobody knew what would happen when they went off to university – Wyatt knew all too well how high school romances could turn out – but for now their children were happy with wonderful partners and that's all that mattered.

xxxx

Lucy, Wyatt, Rufus, Jiya, Michelle and Denise all sat together during the graduation ceremony. They clapped and cheered as Atith Carlin's name was called. He was the class valedictorian and set to follow in his father's footsteps by heading to MIT in the fall. The proud grin Rufus wore practically split his face in two while tears wet his cheeks. Wyatt slapped his sniffling buddy on the back, and Jiya squeezed his knee.

When their turn came round Lucy held tight onto Wyatt's hand, moisture springing from both of their eyes as their names were called, first Amy Logan who smiled broadly and waved at her family, and then Flynn Logan who winked and stuck her tongue out at her classmates before bounding down the stairs two at a time.

Michelle manned the camera, capturing every moment so that their parents could be present and lock it away in their memories. The photo of Flynn, eyes sparkling mischievously and poking out her tongue was a favourite of Wyatt's, one that he framed and kept on his desk at work until they day he retired and moved it to his bedside table next to one of Amy and Atith on their wedding day.

After the ceremony they all posed for photos, insisting on every possible combination of children, parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles, and one of them all together. Eventually once everybody was satisfied they had enough pictures and the kids had said goodbye to their classmates they all bundled into cars and headed back to Lucy and Wyatt's.

The BBQ was quickly fired up, burgers, buns and beers were dispensed – Wyatt handing each of his daughters one – and music was set to play.

Just as Lucy set down a large cake, there was a squeal of delight from the girls. Looking up she saw Mason rounding the corner.

"We thought you were in New York!" the girls shouted as they raced over to give him a hug. They didn't get to see him all that often as he was always jetting about for work, but they adored their Uncle Connor – not least because he always brought amazing presents back from his travels.

"I was. Flew back this morning. Sorry I couldn't make the ceremony but I just had to come and say congratulations to my godson and my two favourite twins. Here…" as usual he was carrying presents for the three of them which they immediately tore into, their faces alight with excitement.

Wyatt wandered over to Lucy and wrapped his arms around her. She leant back against him with a sigh as he rocked her gently and breathed her in. He looked about at their ragtag family all chatting and laughing together in the backyard of the home. His heart was full of love and joy and he knew he was the luckiest man on earth.


End file.
